Tony Stark's new son
by i.b.22
Summary: So I adopted this story from Cattj003 and so some might be different, but all in all everything will be the same with the first few chapters. Anyways...I'm not even gonna give you people a summary cuz i suck at it but basically Tony found Naruto and now Naruto is Tony's son. So join them... (wow I really am horrible with this)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers; I'm just a lowly teen who does not find telly entertaining enough and so has to write out imaginations of favourite characters . . . sowwy

Hello, this is my first update; I hope to make it significantly longer than the prologue. Tony will be meeting Naruto in this chapter. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

He had finally managed to get a few minutes away from there. Yes he loved Pepper, and inventing and whatnot, but sometimes even he had to get away from his beautiful tower, and not in the "let's go partying " manner.

So that is why he is now wondering in the general direction of the shawarma restaurant he saw the other day. As he walks through the alley he decided would make a good shortcut, he notices something glistening in the sun, a bright object that seems so reflect the sun in all its intensity. Out of curiosity he moves towards the object, his scientific nature coercing him into finding out what on earth it was.

As he moved closer to it, or him as it seemed, he could make out the details better, causing a dawning comprehension to settle in his stomach, nauseating him. He looked down upon the unconscious little boy. He had pure golden hair matted with excessive amounts of dried blood, limbs that seemed more bone than muscle, and shorter than they should be, and strangely enough two golden, purple tipped fox ears and a purple tipped, golden fox tail.

Tony shook himself out of his shock when noticing the child's injuries. Forcing himself to take a closer inspection he saw the fatality of the injuries, and the severe blood loss the boy was suffering from. Now in a full blown panic Tony carefully hoisted the too light boy into his arms, and set off at a sprint to the pace he was previously so desperate to get away from.

She was wondering well the hell her annoying, selfish, arrogant, gorgeous, ahem, boss could have escaped to now. Just as she was about to go into full fury, "I'm going to find him, then skin him!" mode, he came bursting through the elevators, then without acknowledging her presence, continued straight down in the deeper depths of his apartment.

Now slightly worried, Pepper rushed to follow him. Stopping at the door to the medical wing, (he's Iron Man he's hardly going to wonder into a hospital,) she opened her mouth to ask a question, when she noticed the limp little boy on ta bed and Tony rushing around tending to his injuries. Quickly prioritising her thoughts she demanded," what can I do to help?"

"I'm going to have to stitch up some off his wounds, undress him and wipe him down, then get the anti-septic". Unhesitatingly doing as he asked, for as useless as he is he's good in a crisis, she had got to work, forcing down the bile after seeing the full extent of the boy's condition.

Tony also quickly got to work, ordering Pepper to get an IV ready and to fetch some bandages, while with deft and experienced hands, closed the boy many wounds.

After he finished his task he worked together with Pepper to dress the wounds and boy, and settle him under the covers of the bed. They hooked him up to a blood bag and a painkiller, and then sat down to wait for him to awaken.

Within half an hour of sitting down Pepper asked the question that hung in the air," how . . . who . . . what, what could do this to a child? No humane being by any standards! How on earth could he have ended up in such a critical state? He's skin and bones Tony!"

"I know!" he ground out irritated. He couldn't do anything more for the boy until he woke up and could give him his name. Whoever had done this to him . . . he would hunt them down and introduce them to a world of pain! A child! Such an innocent looking child!

Obviously it was a result of neglect and abuse, but on such a level? It scared him. That a human was capable of such a thing, it scared him. Gazing at the boy he could not help but feel his heart rip in to at the sight of him, instinctual sympathy and love, as well as a need to protect, rose within him.

Even if it killed him, he would let this child suffer no longer.

Pepper, recognising the look of pain on her best friend's face, could tell Tony was connecting the boy's situation to his own emotional neglect; but she could also see a change in his eyes. The hopelessness that usually shone through them when thinking upon this subject was gone.

In its place was determination. Pepper saw it, agreed with it, and allowed it to feed her own. (Determination). Looking back at the boy she too felt the overwhelming love and need towards this flow through her.

Without his consent or knowing, the little child had just gained the parents he had only ever hoped for.

His eyes opened to blinding light, closing them again he groaned. He felt a numb throbbing that made his limbs feel heavy. He was slowly slipping back into his painless oblivion when he heard a muffled question.

"Naruto" he breathed.

The now identified Naruto waded through the sewers he found himself in, suspiciously uninjured. He felt a gentle voice calling his name. The voice felt like safety, the spot of sun in the snow, ice on a summer's day and the chocolate on top of an éclair. Safe, warm, soothing and delicious all at once.

The only odd thing to him was that he associated that with a fairly harsh male voice.

Following the whisperings he ended up in front a huge cage with a flimsy piece of paper, with seal written on the front, stuck on.

Walking up to the bars he calls out a tentative, "hello?"

A huge shadow suddenly loomed down on him and he scrambled back as far as he could. The previous voice spoke while Naruto continued panicking.

"My goodness, please forgive, I had no intention of hurting you! Here let me see if I can . . . aha . . . there, is this better?"

Suddenly standing in front of Naruto was large man, with short; buzz cut burgundy hair, slit red eyes wide with worry, red, white tipped fox ears, and nine large tails with large, defined, yet somehow slender muscles. Although his expression was kind, one could not help but be intimidated by the half-naked stranger who, now noticing his exposed torso, was pulling on a thick woollen fleece. Once on, the fleece made him look more like an overgrown cuddly plushie.

This new image relaxed Naruto, as the image now fit the voice. He was quickly on his guard again, always being cautious around strangers, as he silently quizzed his situation.

The Kyuubi, noticing this went into a full-blown explanation of who he was, where they were, why he was there, who the boy's family was, what happened while he was unconscious and his true intentions towards humans.

See the Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha, the village he had protected for so long, and in a moment of lucidness begged his best friend, the Yondaime Hokage, to quickly seal him, giving him the jutsu to do so.

Minato was hesitant at first, Kushina had just died and his new born son was cradled in his arms. He was not given long to think, as Kyuubi could not keep control much longer. Deciding it would be the best for the village, and his own son, he gave his life performing the Shiki Fuuin, sealing his best friend into the body of his son, to become his family and protector.

During the Kyuubi's gently told tale, Naruto had inched closer to him, and crawled into his lap, snuggling into the comforting embrace of the large man. He yawned cutely and his eyes drooped.

"_**Kawaiiiiii!**__" _Kyuubi secretly thought, watching the sweet innocent child fall asleep in his arms. He silently vowed to protect and be a mentor to Naruto . . .

"Night, night Kyuu-nii-chan" . . . and apparently older brother, he added his face bright red as Naruto faded from the mindscape.

Tony watched on in stony and apprehensive silence as the boy, who he now knows is called Naruto – a strange name yet it suited the boy- shifted in his now deep sleep into a more comfortable position.

Pepper, having left a few hours prior to attend to the company, was very distracted throughout the day and had to reschedule an important meeting, afraid her fretting over the blonde angel would ruin a make or break deal.

All through their worrying, Kyuubi was sitting in the mindscape blushing and dancing in joy, having met his cute, innocent little otouto.

There you go another chappie, vomited out in happiness of my first review courtesy of one Sakurayuuki19, thank you!

Naruto will wake up and properly meet with Tony next chapter; I hope its good enough,

Cattj003

p.s please review! Help become a better writer!

* * *

**Okay Guys if you notice this is not the same author. The previous author, Cattj003, let me adopt this amazing story and now your stuck with me being the author. The first couple of chapters that was uploaded won't be change or erase because I thought it was amazing. Well they might be a little different but all in all everything on those chapters will be the same. I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers; I'm just a lowly teen who does not find telly entertaining enough and so has to write out imaginations of favorite characters . . . sowwy

Hello again! I want to say thank you to anyone who has even read this story, it means so much! Naruto will wake up properly now and yes will be the cutest little hanyou ever! Sorry about the previous chapters, but I have finally figured out how to do line breaks, (sort of . . .) I know duh! Right?

Anyway please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up once again, this time though he had no trouble staying awake. He struggled into an upright position to observe his surroundings. He realized he was in what seemed to be in a hospital room, with a man dozing lightly in a chair next to his bed.

He had designer stubble, although looked rather haggard as if he hadn't eaten or slept for a few days. This confused Naruto, as there was no need for the man to be there.

He spotted a jug of water on a small table next to his bed with a glass next to it. Realizing his parched throat he strained to reach the water that seemed just out of reach. After finally managing to grasp the jug in both hands he attempted to lift it . . . only for him to drop it. After all he had no muscle to speak of.

"Huh . . . uh . . . what . . ." the man snorted trying to wake up. He saw Naruto awake," ah your up, how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Tell me where it hurts? Kid?"

His querying stumbled to a halt when he saw Naruto huddle into his blankets and start whimpering, with his eyes frantically darting around the room for an escape route. Tony cringed when he realized he must have scared the child and attempted to correct his mistake.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay, its fine you're okay", he whispered gently, "I'm not going to hurt you; no one is going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

Naruto looked up at the man, who was now wearing a gentle and apologetic expression. He felt the same safety radiating from this man, as he did his Nii-chan, although not as strongly, he felt he could trust him and keep him safe. Naruto trusted his instincts as they had saved his life many a time before; he decided to be a bit cautious to be safe though.

"Naruto." He mumbled, barely auditory let alone understandable. Tony already knowing his name went with the flow and stated," my name is Tony Stark; it's a real pleasure to meet you!" Naruto blushed at the genuine pleasure Tony was displaying, as if he was actually pleased to meet him.

"I found you hurt in an alley and brought you to my home to treat you, how are you feeling? Who hurt you so badly?"

THIS WAS HIS HOME? Naruto thought wide eyed. Then acknowledging the question replied," everyone hurt me, me demon." His simplistic language told Tony that no one had ever tried to teach the child to speak, outraged he shouted," YOU ARE NO SUCH THING! You are the cutest little boy I have ever met! Did they call you that because of the foxy traits? THEY JUST MAKE YOU CUTER! What about your parents?" he breathed heavily, trying to hold in his rant as much as possible.

He then looked at Naruto who eyes where wide again, with his ears pinned back and his tail curling between his legs.

Just then Pepper burst through the door," is everything alright? I heard shouting, ah he's awake! Why didn't you tell me immediately! Trying to keep him for yourself ay?" completely ignoring the shocked and mildly frightened expressions of the males, stalked over to Naruto and smothered him into a hug.

"Oh my poor baby! How are you dear, does it hurt anywhere?" She had already decided she would adopt the child that seemed so damaged. She would never let him go back to such abusive parents, if he even had any. She would keep him, feed him and even walk him! She would never let him be so unhappy again!

During this internal rant of hers, Naruto had gradually relaxed into her arms as he realized she wasn't trying to suffocate him. She smelled nice, like jasmine and honey suckle. The scent pleased and soothed his now sensitive nose.

Pepper realizing Tony was still in the room, drew back a little to glare at him," how dare scare my little angel, there was no need to start shouting now was there?!"

Tony, massively shocked by his impeccable secretary's impulsive behavior and how quickly Naruto had accepted physical contact with her, failed to reply.

"What? No excuse Mr. Stark?, listen well and . . . ", she had started rising to go and beat on Tony outside where Naruto couldn't see, when said child whimpered and clung to the front of her shirt desperately.

He looked up and into her eyes, his massive puppy-like sapphire blue orbs hypnotized her," no leave," he begged quietly," Me be good, no leave". Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held on to her tightly, not wanting the motherly person to leave.

Feeling her heart strings being pulled by such an act she could only reply to him, "Shh now, I'm not going anywhere. My name is Pepper Potts " she said," and I am going to protect your precious heart from everyone! And- ", "whoa there horsey, slow down why don't you, what about his parents, don't you think they would be looking for him?"

"Please don't leave me" he cried to them. Both Tony and Pepper's hearts beat painfully in their chests at the cuteness of the boy, and the cruelty of his situation. They dismissed, "Kyuubi", as an imaginary friend and moved to circle their arms around the boy. They both enveloped him in a group hug promising to take him in, to make him happy.

"Don't worry little one, we will never leave you" Pepper replied wrapping her arms around the little boy. "Ya naru we WILL never leave you, you are stuck with me and that old woman over there" Tony replied pointing at Pepper, who could only scowl at him.

Finding there gentle bickering soothing Naruto drifted off once again with upright ears and a slightly wagging tail, this time in his parents' arms, for once feeling hope for the future.

Short but sweet! Next chapter there will be a few time skips, just a few, but we won't miss out on Naruto's childhood. Plus Pepsi and Soda- I mean Pepper and Tony, will find out about the Kyuubi's existence and about Naruto's ninja heritage. But how?

I hope this is alright, and will update very very soon!

Cattj003

p.s. PLEASE REVIEW! XD

* * *

**So what do you think I did I change a couple of them. I should have done it before posting the story sorry, but ya here's the update my peeps. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers; I'm just a lowly teen who does not find telly entertaining enough and so has to write out imaginations of favourite characters . . . sowwy

There will be a few time skips, in this chapter, and we will be starting on trying to cannon on the Avengers, maybe near the end . . . I don't know, this is all just off the top of my head.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 **

After a few weeks, Naruto was healthy enough to leave the medical room and move into his new bedroom. Over his stay there, he had already bonded with Tony and Pepper to the point where he was comfortable enough to start a conversation with them.

He had truly became so close to them, and over the days and months, have come to see them as his family, and his saviors. Although they fought a lot, they never turned their anger towards him, blamed him for stuff he didn't do, and never once did they hit him. It was the longest he had ever been injury free.

Every time he went to sleep, or dazed out for a bit he would enter his mind scape, and spend his time with his Kyuu-Nii-chan.

Kyuubi would be wearing a different colored fleece each time, and they would always end up cuddling if left alone for too long. Kyuubi had been telling Naruto all about ninja's, and chakra and showing him all the scrolls he had, filled with jutsu.

Naruto had listened to every word with sparkling eyes, begging the Kyuubi to teach him. Kyuubi had a terrible time trying to deny Naruto's, "you're gonna abandon me?" look, with the watery puppy eyes, pinned back ears and curled up tale.

So he had ended up promising to start training his beloved otouto in chakra control. Using his nightly visits, Naruto had mastered both wall climbing and water walking. Kyuubi was now helping him train up in taijutsu, saying that he wouldn't learn any ninjutsu until he could sufficiently defend himself.

Right now, Tony and Pepper were walking him to his own room. A room all to himself. They were now nattering over him about something to do with a metal suit, but he didn't understand and so paid no attention.

He was excited to see what his new room was like, and was brimming with energy practically bouncing off the walls. Today was the day he could really start to live his own life with his family.

The walked through the kitchen, living and dining room and into a corridor with loads of doors down it. Tony pointed out three doors to Naruto," Naru, this is your room, mine is the one opposite and Pepper's is the one next to mine, okay?" Naruto just nodded buoyantly.

During the weeks of Naruto's domestic hospitalization, Pepper had taken it upon herself to refurbish Tony's apartment, seeing as he hardly ever left his adopted son's side, to make it homier and more fitting for a family. She kept his technology but decided it looked too big and empty for a child.

There were now two big squishy sofas by the massive plasma, a proper dining room for family meals, and the kitchen had been child proofed, with stocked cupboards and a full fridge. She had also bought _a lot_ of instant ramen, after finding out about the blonde's addiction.

They walked into Naruto's room, and the little boy gasped with pleasure.

The room was a light but warm yellow, with a massive window overlooking the city as one wall, and a baby purple (it exists) carpet. There was also a mahogany desk and chair in one corner with a stocked mahogany bookshelf next to it, and two deep purple bean bag chairs were in another corner, next to a mahogany dresser with a mirror above it. In the center of the room was a big mahogany, four poster bed, with warm yellow sheets covering goose down feathers and duvet. There was a plethora of fox plushies on the pillows of the bed, and a night light was plugged into the wall next to it. Last but not least there was a grey shag pile carpet in the middle of the room.

Naruto squealed and jumped onto the bed already giving out names to his plushies. He turned towards his parents and gave them a massive smile that almost split his face in two, unable to find another way to express just how grateful he was for everything they had given him.

Tony wrapped his arm around a surprisingly calm Pepper, "glad you like it kiddo" he said, with one of the genuine smiles he was still getting used to. Until Naruto came along, he realized he had never truly smiled out of happiness. Hell, he wasn't even all that happy!

Pepper walked towards Naruto, pulling out a rubber ducky and a brush at the same time," sweetie, its bath time."

Naruto ran.

Naruto was now seven. It had been a couple of years since his life had taken a dramatic turn for the better, and he decided that today was the day he would show his parents his Kyuu-Nii-chan.

Kyuubi had been teaching him a technique, to allow him to take a physical form outside of Naruto's body. He made sure it only used his chakra, as he did not want Naruto suffering from chakra exhaustion.

He had been scared to tell his adoptive family about who and what he really was, and where he was from, (especially his Daddy, he would probably try to open a portal just to go and kill everyone in Konoha,) as he was afraid of them rejecting his hanyou status.

Hope filled him though as he thought of through the last couple of years. They had taken his fox-like appearance and traits all in their stride. Pepper particularly liked to make his hair and ears shine.

His parents had decided that he was to be home schooled, as they had not fool-proof way of hiding his extra appendages, and had discovered Naruto's natural ability to quickly grasp concepts and to understand what most people could not.

This excited Tony greatly, and he performed many IQ tests on the child, without Pepper's knowing of course, and had come up with the same answer again and again. His baby was a genius! Of course it was to be expected of a Stark, although Tony made sure never pressure Naruto as he had been.

Naruto found he liked to direct his genius more towards ninjutsu, and music, although it was not beyond him to understand the most complex physics theories if he tried, and he liked to try, just to please his Tony.

So here he was on his way to his next lesson with Pepper, who he knew was speaking with Tony about exams thanks to his enhanced hearing, gathering courage for the situation ahead carrying his favored plushie Kit.

"**It will be fine, otouto, they love you for who you are, and will only be too happy for you to have an extra protector."**

"_I know Kyuu-Nii-chan; I just can't help but be a little apprehensive."  
_

Tony was sitting with his mouth hanging open, and his hands limp at his sides, staring in shock at the huge stranger that had just appeared in his living room, with the same, wait no he had nine- _nine?_-, extra limbs as he son.

Pepper too was numb with shock and was struggling to process what her Naru had just told her. She didn't have a problem with Kyuubi, of course not; it was just a massive jolt to her system to see him prove Naruto's stories about ninja's.

Kyuubi was cradling Naruto in his arms, slightly nervous about the ten minute silence that didn't seem to be about to let up. He had just explained to them everything about everything. He was ready to protect Naruto with his life, (well figuratively speaking, seeing as he can't die) in case his parents did something unexpected like turn on him.

Seeing this, they both suddenly warmed to the intimidating,(yet slightly overgrown plushie looking,) man, and decided simultaneously then and there, that he would be just as much as a part of the family as the rest of them.

Pepper jumped into her mother hen mode and set to work, "right are you hungry dear? Is there anything you'd like to drink? Tea? And where will you sleep? Do you want your own room, or will you stay inside Naruto during the night?"

Now it was Naruto and Kyuubi's turn to stand, humorously shell-shocked.

* * *

Well that's another one finished, man I'm on fire! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you're too kind! :#)

So what shall it be? Shall Kyuubi have his own pairing, and so his own room? Who should Naruto be paired with, (he will be the uke, and Naruto universe peeps will be arriving later on,)? How should Naruto develop as a person?

Review and tell me pleeeaaaase!

And sorry if the colour of Naruto's room is a bit girly, but it suited his hair/ears/tail colour.

Cattj003.

* * *

**Okay first of as you can see Naruto already learned how to speak English, Reasons:**

**1. Kyuubi already knows how since his a freaking demon and a boss, thus sharing his knowledge with Naruto.**

**2. Also I'm too lazy to actually write something about him learning English and all.  
**

**i.b.22**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Avengers. Wish I did though.

I am so sorry for the late update, all I can say for myself is I got stuck in the pleasurable prison named reading, I couldn't stop! Surely you must understand the dilemma of "should I read just one more chapter?"? Don't hate me! Plus I got an ipad mini for Christmas and as I am technologically retarded I have been busy bubble wrapping it so it never breaks! I think I might put Shikamaru with Naruto, because he's smart too. Oh and I don't know how long Tony was captive for so I'm just gonna guess about a month.

Cattj003 – SO SORRY!

**Chapter 4**

They were sitting huddled on the wide sofa, Naruto sitting in Kyuubi's lap with his legs over Pepper's. There was tear tracks on both Pepper and Naruto's faces as they contemplated Tony's mortality.

"Shh, it will be okay, he'll be fine, he's a stubborn genius, don't cry," Kyuubi desperately tried to comfort them. They had been like this every night for three weeks now, after it became obvious that Tony wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Naruto was breaking inside. It was half a year ago now when he had introduced his Nii-san to Tony and Pepper. He thought that he had reached the epitome of happiness, his family had been completed and there was nothing else he could have asked the universe for. Until now.

He had no appetite, and could not sleep for worry of his adoptive parental father figure, who had been captured by terrorists a month ago. His rose colored world had been shattered and his heart was failing under the strain of his sadness. Even Kyuu's bear hugs could not make him smile. The thought of Tony never coming back was Earth shattering.

Suddenly a loud perky ringtone rang through the room, slicing through the depressed atmosphere, causing everyone in the room to tense and stare at Pepper's pocket.

Hesitantly she picked it up, afraid of what she was going to hear on the other end, "h-hello?" she asked.

"Well don't you sound happy, what happened to you then?" came an instantly recognizable, cheeky voice, "how is my wonderful family doing huh? Aren't you worried about me, bet you were happy to be rid of me for a while . . ." he carried on unaware of the reaction he was causing.

Pepper's wide and happy eyes narrowed slowly as the man continued, her face slowly turning from pale to a tomato red, she drew in a massive breath and...

**"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD! HAPPY? HAPPY! WE'RE BAWLING OUR EYES OUT HERE, AND YOU SAY HAPPY? HOW DARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT SO I CAN HIT YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE . . . "**

Her tirade carried on in the background as Naruto turned to face Kyuubi with the first genuine smile on his face in a month, "Daddy's back", he whispered with a face splitting grin and tears running down his cheeks not noticing how he just called Tony daddy.

**"YOU FREAK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU DAMMIT ALL! . . . "**Kyuubi and Naruto's laughter rang through the air as happiness permeated the building once again.

"woah woah slow down there Pepps" Tony interrupted her "I'm sorry for making you all worry"

**"YA YOU BETTER BE DAMN SORRY"**she yelled at her phone. "You have no idea how worried we are Tony" her voice becoming soft.

"Ya I do and I'm sorry but don't worry I'm coming home" he responded "Actually I believe that I'm really near from our place"

"How near?" she ask " Well...right about..." a loud ding was heard throughout the room as the doors open revealing Tony in only some t-shirt and jeans "Now".

"DADDY" Naruto yelled across the room running towards Tony as the man opened his arms. With a Naruto wrap securely beside him he gave his adopted son a tight hug before a thought hit him. He look at Naruto before asking.

"What did you call me?" he ask not really believing himself. "Oh...um...nothing" Naruto quickly responded afraid that Tony would be furious with him.

"No you young man definitely said something" Tony said not letting go as Naruto started to squirm. Finally giving up Naruto buried his face on the juncture between Tony's neck and shoulder. "umm...I said..Daddy" he said wrapping his arms around Tony's neck not wanting the man to let go.

Tony could only stare on Naruto's blonde hair before a smiled appeared on his face, hugging his son tightly before he responded. "It's nice to see you again son"

* * *

And that's a wrap. Sorry it took so long to post this and about how short it is, but someone suggested I include the two Iron Man films and Naruto's feeling during them and I agreed it was a great idea so here you are!

Next chapter coming soon I promise!

* * *

**And that is all I added some things and made the chapter longer...somewhat lol. But there you have it. (^^)**

**Lots of Love:**

**i.b.22**


	5. NOTE

Hey Guys i.b.22 here, so I just want to let you know that I won't be posting anything till the June since finals are coming. And also the reason why I haven't been posting lately is also because of my personal issues being a student. I had my prom, my ACT's, my job, my internship, and also my family and friends that is currently playing tug-o-war with me. So yeah. I'm really sorry. I didn't think this through till I was thinking last night...AWKWARD I KNOW! so yeah just giving you a heads up that everything will be posted on June. YAY!

Lots of Love:

i.b.22

P.S

I do have them written it's just in my notebook and yeah...I just...bye


	6. Another Note (I'm Sorry)

**Hey Guys **

** I'm sorry I haven't been writing and I won't make up any excuse for it. I just got bored with it. So I'm going to rewrite it. I didn't really feel any connection with the story anymore so that's why. Also I had a freaking writers block about the next one so that's also another one of my problems. I'm really sorry. It will still be under the same...maybe not. I'm not really feeling the name. Maybe it would be called the same way or maybe it would be like Stark's kid or The Child from the Leaf Village...I really don't know. If you have any ideas message me. But just keep watching for that new story. I won't delete this story so you can have something that would tell you when the new story is put up. Ya sorry once again.  
**

**P.S.  
**

**I'm serious I need help coming up with the name please help. **


	7. Look for the newer version

Hey Guys so the new one is up if you didn't know. It's untitled because I seriously have no idea what to call it. So like I said any ideas are welcomed. (^^)


End file.
